Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{z + 7}{6} \times \dfrac{2}{3z}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{ (z + 7) \times 2 } { 6 \times 3z}$ $t = \dfrac{2z + 14}{18z}$ Simplify: $t = \dfrac{z + 7}{9z}$